


family christmas

by jamaispur



Category: harry potter- the fandom
Genre: And it's snowing, Anyways, CHRISTMAS!!, Canon? Don't Know Her, Harry is Hari, M/M, STOP with the angst, and because of gg, because I say so, because i can't wait!!, because snow is cute], for christmas, gg, gg fluff for you, i wuv this, if you see this, nobody dies au, peter is not a traitor, please, sirius and remus are in looove, something soft, to cure the angst, tw for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: christmas with the potters and the black-lupins. all in lower case, as usual
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	family christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peanut_in_the_goal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/gifts), [percy_jackson_cuffs_his_jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percy_jackson_cuffs_his_jeans/gifts).



"we're here" sirus shouted from the door, kicking his heavy boots on the hard wood floor and taking the beanie off his head.  
"pa'foo'!" a two-years old hari ran to one of his godfathers and jumped on him, clinging on his snowy jacket.  
james came from the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel.  
"hari, you're wetting your christmas sweater molly knitted you! and let poor sirius undress." he said smiling to his son.  
"james, it's fine, i love the kid" sirius smiled.  
james sighed.  
"he's getting wet and he's already getting quite heavy. hey moons" he said, looking at the taller man.  
"hi" he said smiling at his godson who was currently stealing some cookies off the plate.  
"HARI JAMES POTTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE COOKIES YOU'RE GONNA EAT LATER" lily appeared from her and james' room, wearing an ugly, no, a hideous christmas sweater  
remus chuckled at lily's current fashion choice.  
"come in boys, make yourselves comfy, peter's about to come as well" james gestured to the brown couch merely, in the middle of the room. "want something to eat?"  
"james darling, some soup would be great, it's freezing outside!" sirius looked at the other black haired man.  
as he was busy with the soup, hari jumped on his smaller godfather's lap and looked dreamily at the TV.  
"i meeted ron yesterday and molly maked pancakes and me and ron and his siblings eated some!" he jumped excitedly on sirius' lap.  
"and were they good?' he asked, cocking an eyebrows.  
"yes!" he exclaimed. "can we play with cars?" he asked, with puppy dog eyes.  
"come on har" sirius picked him up and took him upstairs, to his room, twirling.  
lily put a mug of hot chocolate in front of remus.  
"sometimes i have the feeling he loves sirius more than he loves me and james combined" she sighed, sitting on the armchair.  
remus smiled.  
"i think it's true"  
"we all do, to be honest" james rubbed his temples and sat next to his wife. "how's life?"  
"better, since voldemort va~"  
"HELLOOOO??? IT'S 10 MINUTES SINCE I'M HERE! I'M GONNA GET FROSTBITES!" a shout was heard from behind the door.  
"SHIT!" james swore and ran to the door, opening it. "sorry pete!"  
"finally" he said, looking james dead in the eyes.  
"i said i'm sorry!" he looked at peter, his shoulders dropping.  
"yeah, yeah, whatever" he smiled, looking at his friend.  
peter gasped.  
"i wanna have soup too!" he looked at lily, who was putting the soup in 4 big and 1 small bowls.  
"so we have to put more" lily looked at james.  
"no, i'm gonna eat with sirius" remus looked at the redheaded.  
"shut up, you're both eating 1 bowl."  
after they ate, remus and peter started playing chess, lily and james were singing frank sinatra's "let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!" offkey and sirius and hari were playing on the carpet with cars.  
"mama?" harry asked.  
"yes darling?" lily looked at her son  
"when's father christmas comes?" he played with the car  
"honey, he only has to come here now. it came at effy, at flo, at pete, at padfoot and moony, at marle, at molly, at alice and at everyone else. he'll come in the evening."  
"ok mama"  
the evening went on smoothly, with fun and love, carols and talking about lily's birthday. they were all good kids so they got presents.  
"merry christmas."


End file.
